Chocolates for Kyou
by Harada Risa
Summary: A Valentine's fanfic between Kyou and Kagura.


Disclaimer – I do not own FB!

"It's almost Valentine's day.." Kagura sighed, forlorn, as she crossed off February 13th on her calender. "Hope my chocolates doesn't get burn like last time.."

She stood up and put the handmade chocolates in the oven and waited patently. She sighed again, resting her head on her arms. "I wonder if Kyou like them. I remember, the first time I presented him my chocolates, he just smiled at me and said thanks." She closed her eyes. "That was a long time ago, now he would just yell at me, or push me away..."

Then she was consumed by sleep.

"Kyou" Kagura's 15-year old dream self ran up to Kyou and presented him her homemade chocolates. "It's Valentine's day and I made chocolates, just for you"

13-year-old Kyou growled. "Leave me alone, I wouldn't want that sugary crap anyway"

"But I made it for you, won't you accept it" She asked hopefully.

"Hell no, now leave me be" He pushed Kagura to the side, making her stumble a bit.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "But Kyou why"

"You figure it out" He turned his back and started walking away, leaving Kagura to cry by herself, her chocolates the only thing keeping her company that Valentines Day.

Kagura woke up with a start, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that ran down her face.

"That memory never crease to make me cry.."

The smoke detector suddenly went off as the room filled with smoke. Kagura coughed a bit and covered her mouth with her hand and walking over to the oven, shutting it off.

"Oh-no, my chocolates" Kagura opened her oven to see another batch burned. Trying to stay positive, she added"Maybe I'll go to a store instead."

She grabbed her jacket and keys then started for the candy shop. In front of the store, she spotted Tohru with Yuki and Kyou, not to far away.

"Hi everyone" She shouted, waving.

"Hi Kagura" Tohru and Yuki replied back, also waving. Kyou just looked away, not even responding to her greeting. Kagura looked disappointed for a split second, but quickly covered it up with a cheerful grin.

"What are you guys doing here" She questioned.

Tohru sweat dropped. "You see.." She nervously laughed. "I kept burning my  
chocolates.."

Kagura giggled a bit. "It's okay, I did too! Oh By the way, who's your Valentine's"

Tohru turned her head sideways and started blushing. "I-I-Is it okay that I keep that a secret"

"Sure, I don't mind! What about you guys"

Yuki blushed too. " I don't think I'll have one this year.."

Kagura giggled again. "Yes you do, stop lying. Its Tohru isn't"

Both of them said nothing and blushed redder.

"What about you Kyou"

"I don't have one, but it won't be you" He shouted at Kagura.

"Not this year I won't, but one day I will." She said back.

"Well, I got to go now. See you later" Tohru waved goodbye to her as Yuki and Kyou walked home and started fighting again.

"Kyou's always like that, that's the reason he never said 'I love you' at least once.." Kagura sighed.

"Excuse me, can I have a little bit of that"

Later at sunset, she thought to herself.

"Kyou's always mad on Valentine's day. H never gave me a chance either."

She looked up at the sky. "Maybe I'll give a visit to Shigure's house today."

"WATCH IT, DAMN RAT" Kyou said fighting against Yuki at Shigure's house.

"I wouldn't say the same to you" Yuki said back.

"Kyou, Yuki try not to destroy my house again." Shigure said while rereading his novel.

"What's going on" Tohru said while cooking dinner.

"Nothing unusual, Kyou and Yuki are fighting once more."

Then Kagura came running by. "HI"

Kyou went inside the house and closed a sliding door on her.

"Kyou, what happened? Open the door" Kagura said on the other side.

"Oops, looks like the door is locked now you can never come in again"

Kagura punched through the door. "OPEN IT" She said in her other mode.

"Lovely, the house got destroyed." Shigure said sarcastically.

"But it's just a little bit." Tohru said "Kagura would you like to stay for dinner"

"I'D LOVE TO" Kagura came right in and hugged Tohru. "Thanks"

"Great, now I got to put up with her.." Kyou angrily said.

Everyone ate quietly at dinner, then right after Kagura was done she got up.

"I think I better go now.." She opened the sliding door.

"Oh, it's raining.." Shigure pointed out. "Kagura, looks like you'll have to spend the night here..."

"WHAT" Kyou yelled out.

"Stop being so loud, stupid cat." Yuki said.

"You shut up, damn rat" Kyou almost broke the table.

"If you don't mind, can I" Kagura shyly said.

"Sure, we have an extra room upstairs" Tohru smiled. "It's right next to  
Kyou's"

"Alright, I'm leaving.." He was about to go out the door until Kagura was  
holding his hand.

"Is that anyway to treat me like that, when I came to see you" She  
looked like she was going to cry.

"Kagura's right! How dare you treat a girl like that! It's almost  
Valentine's day after all" Shigure pointed out again.

"All I have to do is stay for the night right" He holds his anger in.  
"F-fine."

"THANK YOU KYOU" Kagura hugged her love.

"Let me go" He was trying to push Kagura away from him.

"Aw, young and in love" Shigure joked.

"SHIGURE" Kyou shouted.

"Hee hee." He smiled with his fan in front of his face.

At nighttime, the rain finally stopped and everyone was asleep expecting  
for Kagura.

She sighed. "I think Kyou really hates me this year." She got out of her  
bed and looked out the window. "He must be really tried of me, I do the  
same thing to him every Valentine and he would be distant from me." She  
sighed again. "If that's what Kyou wants, I'll get away from your life."

The next day, early in the morning Kagura tiptoed to the door to make  
sure she doesn't wake anyone up.

"What are you doing so early" Kyou said, while drinking milk. Kagura jumped. "Oh Kyou I didn't see you there." She got out her chocolates to Kyou. "I brought these from the store so it isn't burned."

"This is my last Valentine's day chocolate to you, I'm tired of having my  
heart broken and it's better this way."

Then out of nowhere Kyou pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He broke the kiss and while Kagura looked shocked. "What the heck are you doing"

"I guess you have every right to hate me, after all I kept breaking your heart only to find out that I was in love with you. "

Kagura blinked. "What? I thought you hated me"

Kyou cupped his hand on Kagura's cheek. "This has to be a dream, it has to" She thought.

"I couldn't show my emotions in front of that damn Yuki. I'm sorry."

"He never said that to me before! Not in a emotional way" She thought again. "You're forgiven." She said.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll go on a date with you." Kagura instantly smiled.

"SURE" He smiled too and kissed her once more.

END

Happy Valentine's Day! No flames please..


End file.
